The present invention relates to the use of 4-chloro-5-[(4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl)amino]-6-methoxy-2-methylpyrimid ine (=moxonidine) and its physiologically acceptable acid addition salts for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of glucose metabolism disorders, and for the production of medicaments suitable for this treatment.